Travelling soldier
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Max is a waitress workng at a cafe when a guy walks in. He is wearing an army uniform but looks barely 18. Max and the guy named fang sit down together and get to know each other. Soon though Fang is dragged off to the army, but he asks to write home to Max. Everyday Max waits by the letterbox for a letter from fang. Will Fang come home alive? Will their love find each other?


**Hey everyone. So this is my fanfic. As some of you will notice its based off the song travelling soldier by the Dixie Chicks, but this will turn out way better than the song and will have different twists and things happen. So please read to find out!**

* * *

**Max's POV**

"Waitress!" Some jerk yelled at me and I sighed.

"I'm coming" I said trying not to yell.

I knew I had to keep this job because even though I was just 17 I was practically pulling my own weight in this world.

"Ok I have a cheese and ham toasted sandwich and two lattes" I said handing them over to a table.

I went and collected the next order for the angry jerk that obvious had patient issues.

"A white coffee two sugars with a meat pie" I said handing him his order.

"Finally" he muttered and I resisted the urge to pour the boiling coffee on his head.

I saw a bunch of guys from my school were over at another booth so I sighed and went over to them to order.

"Maaaaax" one of the guys grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Cute bow" another one winked. My dark blonde hair was tied up with my usual black bow. I wasn't a girlie-girl, but the bow was just part of my look.

I took their orders, ignoring their sexist comments and placed them with the cook.

From the corner of my eye I saw a man enter the café and sit down in a booth by himself. Actually a man wasn't the right word; he had to be only a little older than me. What troubled me about that was that he wore the green army uniform and had a bag slung over his shoulder.

I walked over to him but his eyes were down, and I could see he was in deep thought. He was tall and had a toned body and his skin was olive tanned. His hair was black and fell into his eyes.

"Do you want to order?" I finally asked.

"Just a coffee thanks, I'm just waiting here until the bus gets here" he said and then looked up at me.

I saw his dark eyes widen a bit and a small blush crawled over his cheeks.

"For the army?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said shyly. I gave him a small smile and he looked a bit more confident.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but do you want to sit down for a while? It'd be nice to have some company at the moment" he said and that's when I felt my cheeks redden.

"Well I finish up in an hour and I know a place we can go if you want" I suggested shyly.

"I'd like that" he said with a small smile.

I left him sitting there and continued taking people's orders and always watching the clock.

Finally I finished my shift and I sighed relief to see the guy was still sitting in his booth.

Why was my stomach feeling like butterflies were on a trampoline and I didn't even know this guy's name?

"Hey" I said nervously.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked and I nodded.

We headed out of the café and he followed me in silence. I lead his along the ocean path to the pier where I went and sat down at the end of it, my feet hanging off.

"Nice place" he said doing the same.

"I'm Fang by the way" he said.

"Max" I added.

"You work there most days?" he asked.

"Only days I don't work are Friday's and Sunday's" I sighed.

"Sounds tough" he said, moving ever so slightly closer so our shoulders were touching.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"Turned 18 two days ago" he said half proudly and half sadly.

"So did you choose to join the army or were you forced?" I asked.

"My birthday was called out, no choice" he said, looking away from me at the water.

"You'll be fine" I said, not knowing what to say to him.

"Wouldn't matter anyway" he said softly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No one would miss me" he shrugged. Without thinking I took his hand in mine. For some reason I was drawn to this stranger.

"Can I ask you something Max?" he asked, looking me in the eyes and I nodded.

"I bet you have a boyfriend, but I was I have no one to write home to, can I write to you?" he asked, his dark eyes softening and I felt both sadness and a connection to this boy.

"Sure" I said pulling out my waitress pen and notepad to write down my address on. He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I have to go" he said standing up and I got up too.

"I know this is going to sound rushed and everything, but thank you Max. Now I have a reason to come home" he whispered then leant forward and kissed me. His soft lips on mine made my knees weak and I ran my hand through his hair.

"Bye" he said and I watched him leave.

* * *

Everyday I kept an eye on the mailbox for a letter from Fang. And every morning I was left disappointed. I had only talked to Fang for half an hour on the pier, but I had fallen for him.

"Your too young for him Max, your heart is too new to be waiting on the love of a travelling solider" my mum sighed as I watched out the window for the postman.

"Give it up Max, it's been 3 weeks" my brother Iggy called from the couch.

"It's romantic" my sister Ella sighed dreamily.

I had ignored them all for the postman arrived and I went outside to collect the mail. Ella was right, it was romantic, not that I cared. It's too bad soldiers couldn't take a phone or laptop with them.

My heart skipped a beat as I saw a letter with my name on it. I headed inside and ran upstairs to my room and ripped the letter open.

_Dear Max._

_I hope you haven't forgotten me, Fang, remember. I hope this letter finds you well and alive and it doesn't take too long to reach you. It's hell over here. Everyday I see people die, kids in the ruined streets. Why are we still fighting like this in the 21__st__ century? It's barbaric. I miss you. I know we only met for that short time, but let me tell you Max, that's all the time I needed to fall for you. Your real, perfect. I haven't stopped thinking about you since I was departed. Everytime it gets rough over here I just think of the day down on the pier. That's enough to make me keep fighting, just to return to you. I hope this doesn't scare you away._

_From Fang_

My hand was shaking by the end of the letter. At least I knew I wasn't the only one who felt this way. And to think I never believed in love at first sight. I pulled out some paper and wrote a reply.

_Dear Fang._

_Of course I haven't forgotten you. I am alive and well and I hope the same for you. I know what you mean, how are we still at war in a time like this? I miss you too. You haven't scared me away for I feel the same. Please stay safe Fang, return to me._

_From Max_

I sealed the letter and went to send it immediately.


End file.
